ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin)
Spider-Woman (Martha "Mattie" Franklin) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. She is the third character to be called Spider-Woman. Publication history The character first appeared in Spectacular Spider-Man #262 (in the shadows), in November 1998. Her first full appearance was in The Amazing Spider-Man #441 (1998), and her first appearance as Spider-Woman was in The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2 #5 (1999), the beginning of a three-part crossover which lead directly into the launch of her own Spider-Woman series. Like Spider-Woman volume 1, Spider-Woman volume 3 pitted the protagonist against macabre and grotesque villains, and featured a closing story arc in which she looks into a mirror and sees her own face shriveled down to skin and bones. As a running joke, Spider-Woman constantly changes costumes throughout the series, including a four-issue run (#2–5) in which she adopts a new costume every issue. However, sales were mediocre and the series was cancelled with issue #18 (December 2000). After an almost two years' absence, Mattie Franklin returned for a six-issue story arc in Alias #16–21, but the character spends the entire story (save a three-page epilogue) in a semi-conscious state. The 2007–2008 limited series Loners thus represented Mattie Franklin's first active adventure in more than six years. Fictional character biography Martha "Mattie" Franklin is a troubled youth who grew up with her father after her mother died. After overhearing a phone call between her father and Norman Osborn about The Gathering of Five, she takes her father's place during the Gathering and is endowed with the powers that Norman Osborn desired for himself.The Amazing Spider-Man #441 (1998) During one of Spider-Man's temporary retirements, she wears a near-identical costume and fills in for him.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2 #1 Mattie has long been an obsessive fan of Spider-Man who inspired her career as a superhero. This obsession is coupled with repressed romantic feelings for him,Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2 #14 which she revealed during a state of delirium after suffering a head injury in battle.Spider-Woman vol. 3 #9 She is defeated by Shadrac, forcing Spider-Man to return to the costume and save her.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2 #2 After Spider-Man's return, she assumes the identity of Spider-Woman.The Amazing Spider-Man vol. 2 #5 Eventually Charlotte Witter, a villain also going by the name of Spider-Woman, attacks her and steals her powers. Mattie manages not only to reabsorb her own powers, but also to absorb the powers of all three previous Spider-Women.Spider-Woman vol. 3 #1 Assisted by Madame Web and Jessica Drew, she hunts down supervillains wherever she can find them.Spider-Woman vol. 3 #3–14 Lonely from having only her constantly working father to live with, Franklin moves in with J. Jonah Jameson, a close friend of her father, and his wife Marla who happens to be her aunt.Spider-Woman vol. 3 #3 They have Franklin (a straight-"A" student) enrolled in a private school,Spider-Woman vol. 3 #4 where a classmate, Cheryl, spots her using her powers and becomes her friend and biggest fan. During this time, the powers Mattie absorbed from previous Spider-Women begin returning to their original owners. Spider-Woman vol. 3 #5 She is featured in the series Contest of Champions II. Having escaped from brutal gladitorial fights that other Earth superheroes are unwittingly brainwashed into, she flees into a mysterious jungle and is almost slain by foe and naive friend alike. She ultimately teams up with all original heroes and veterans Iron Man and Psylocke.Contest of Champions II #1-5 (Sept. 1999 – Nov. 1999) Alias While on a first date, Mattie is slipped a date rape drug. Since by this time she has completely lost the toxin resistance power she absorbed from Jessica Drew, she is rendered senseless. A small-time drug dealer then exploits her to produce a drug called Mutant Growth Hormone, as well as using her for prostitution. In order to keep her prisoner, he regularly doses her with psychoactive drugs. Private investigator Jessica Jones, with the help of Jessica Drew, rescues Mattie and returns her to Jonah and Marla. Mattie goes through counseling in order to get over her dependence on the drugs with which she was sedated.Alias #16–21 Loners After the events of Alias, Mattie had retired from being a superhero and became a private investigator. However, she dons the costume once more to track down the dealers who were selling the MGH, and follows them to Los Angeles, where she attends Excelsior meetings and pretends to quit using her powers. In reality, she is using the meetings to recruit a partner to help her. She is joined by Darkhawk and Ricochet, who keep their activities secret from the rest of the group.The Loners #1 The trio's involvement in the MGH ring bust is revealed when Ricochet's later break-in at a Fujikawa lab results in Lightspeed being grievously wounded by Hollow (formerly Penance). The group is confronted by a woman leading armored guards and Delilah; they have come to reclaim Hollow. The matter is settled peacefully by Mickey Musashi; Mattie is frustrated about allowing the bad guys to leave. However, Mickey reminds her that she is undoing the damage for which she, Darkhawk, and Ricochet are responsible. It is revealed that another reason for her joining the support group was that she was secretly researching the Slingers. While over at Johnny's house she begins searching around, looking for evidence when she is caught by Johnny whom she sleeps with in order for him not to get suspicious.The Loners #5 Afterwords, she privately contacts the father of Dusk, in which she confirmed that the former Slinger named Ricochet has no knowledge of Cassie's whereabouts. Mattie and Johnny later arrive at Mickey's apartment, in which they learn about both Phil and Chris fighting each other in Darkhawk armor. After defeating Phil, she learns about Phil also making a deal with Fumiko Fujikawa (just as Mickey did) and decides to leave the support group, no longer trusting them, pointing out that they had forgotten about how to be heroes in trying to overcome their heroic pasts. Mattie also admits that she regrets sleeping with Ricochet.The Loners #6 The Gauntlet and Grim Hunt While about to help Spider-Man against Lady Stilt-Man she is attacked by Ana Tatiana Kravinoff and captured.The Amazing Spider-Man #611 She awakens long enough to tell fellow prisoner Madame Web to tell Spider-Man that what happened to her is not his fault and that she did not cry. She is then killed by Sasha Kravinoff as part of a sacrificial ritual to revive her stepson Vladimir Kravinoff. Madame Web expresses a great amount of grief before she is killed, tearfully comforting her and saying she was a fine Spider-Woman who saved lives.Amazing Spider-Man #634 Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy During the Dead No More: The Clone Conspiracy storyline, Mattie Franklin was among the people cloned by Ben Reilly posing as Jackal in his company New U Technologies and is seen in the shadows.Clone Conspiracy #2 She attacks Silk after she spies on J. Jonah Jameson at New U Technologies.Silk vol. 2 #14 Silk and Mattie fight on the rooftops of New U Technologies. When Mattie claims that New U Technologies is doing good work and offers to give her a tour if she removes her mask, Silk gets away. Mattie is later seen with J. Jonah Jameson and a cloned Marla Jameson when they visit Cindy Moon and offer her a quick trip to New U Technologies.Silk vol. 2 #15 After Jonah and Marla leave for Marla's treatment, Mattie tells Cindy that she knows Silk's identity and takes her to investigate the facility. Mattie tells her that she has suspicions of the whole experiment as some of the other revived characters have been showing slight behavioral glitches and takes her to a place called "Haven" where they find Hector back in his own body.Silk vol. 2 #16 Mattie helps Silk deal with Hector who reverts to his ghostly form after his cloned body disintegrates. The three head up to the broadcast center where the Carrion Virus quickly spreads due to Marla Jameson opening the doors. Spider-Man and Anna Maria Marconi arrive to stop the broadcast as Mattie reveals to J. Jonah Jameson her superpowers. Silk holds the door back to prevent more infected hosts coming in and Mattie saves her from one of the carriers infecting her and passes out in the process. After Spider-Man sends out the Webware Emergency Signal, J. Jonah Jameson and Silk find Marla and Mattie reduced to dust.Silk vol. 2 #17 Powers and abilities Mattie Franklin possessed a variety of superhuman powers. After participating in the Gathering of Five ceremony, Mattie was given the gift of "Power".The Amazing Spider-Man #441 (1998) This granted her superhuman strength on par with Spider-Man's, as well as superhuman speed, agility, stamina and reflexes, and invulnerability. Mattie also gained the power to fly at subsonic speeds. After a battle with Charlotte Witter, Mattie briefly lost her powers before regaining not only her own powers, but also those of Witter, the two previous Spider Women, Jessica Drew and Julia Carpenter, and Madame Web.Spider-Woman vol. 3 #1 This granted her the ability to produce powerful blasts of concentrated bio-electricity, create webbing of psionic energy, grow four "psychic spider legs" from her back, as well as mild telepathic and precognitive powers. Due to her inexperience, Mattie was not able to make full use of the previous Spider Women's abilities. After a short time, Julia and Jessica regained their powers, which left Mattie with her original abilities and those of Charlotte Witter.Spider-Woman vol. 3 #5 Other versions MC2 Spider-Man pursued Norman Osborn sooner than he did in the main continuity, and therefore, interfering The Gathering of Five ceremony. Mattie fled with the artifacts needed,Spider-Girl #49 and later gained the gift of power.Spider-Girl #39 Spider-Verse A version of Mattie from an alternate universe makes a brief cameo in the Spider-Verse storyline as part of the Spider-Army.Spider-Verse #2 Marvel Universe vs The Avengers When a plague turned the world's population into cannibals, Mattie was among the many superheroes who succumbed to it. She was seen battling Black Widow, alongside her infected mentor Jessica Drew.Marvel Universe Vs. The Avengers #4 In other media Video games * Mattie was intended to be one of Jessica Drew's alternate Spider-Woman skins in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, as was Julia Carpenter; this is shown in an unlockable concept art screen. However, in the game, she was replaced by Spider-Girl. Reception Comic Book Resources placed her as one of the superheroes Marvel wants you to forget. References External links *Mattie's profile at Spiderfan.org *Profile of the MC2 version of the character in the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook * Category:Incarnations of Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics telepaths Category:Incarnations of Spider-Woman Category:Characters created by John Byrne Category:Female characters in comics Category:Fictional drug users Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional characters who have been resurrected Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:Fictional characters with precognition Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1998